Truth
by mirandstories
Summary: Jenna wakes up one morning from a frightening dream. It was about Elena, kneeling on the grassy terrain looking down at the somewhat 'dead' Stefan. Takes place in Late Season 2. Rated T for Language
1. Revealed

**An AU Story, that's all I'm giving you.**

 **No spoilers! Just a plain summary at the top, nothing special.**

 **Main Character - Jenna (ofc)**

 **Takes place during late Season 2**

• Revealed •

 _It was dark. Of course it was, that's what all her dreams look like. But this was different. She could see Elena, surrounded in a ring of fire. Jenna was paralyzed in fear, she was just staring at her niece. Elena weeped tears, as Jenna saw the scared look of her. Her head was down, she was kneeling at something. She soon founded Stefan, laying on floor, his body looked dead. But it could be, seeing she saw a wooden stake driven near his chest. Jenna's look feared at the sight, she couldn't feel anything now. But then, it all disappeared._

•

Jenna gasped awake to find herself it was a dream. It was too obvious, but she couldn't get over the fact it looked so real. Elena's tears, Stefan's dead expression, it all looked…so frightening. A knock could be heard on her bedroom door, startling her. She didn't want to open it, but groaned and shuffled to the door. Alaric appears to her, like a charming prince.

"Jenna? Uh, are you okay?", he finally said to her.

Jenna blushed at the sound of his voice, brightening her mood. "Yea, I'm okay. What brings you here early?" Alaric chuckles at her. Jenna didn't know what he was looking at. Was it her hair? She scans her bedroom behind her before taking her sights back to Alaric. "What?", finally having the guts to blurt out.

"Well, it's actually 12 in the morning. Unless, that's early for you.", he replied to her. Jenna stomped to clock near her bed. It was 12:04 noon. She stared at the clock again, this time her vision was a bit blurry. _Shit, did I really wake up that late?_

Alaric giggled one more time before kissing Jenna's head then leaving. She closed the door again, realizing she had embarrassed the crap out of herself. She went on a baby tantrum before settling down, grabbing a morning robe and going downstairs. She finds Elena getting a cup of coffee and Jeremy reading a textbook. Odd enough, Jenna was surprised he would read such a thing. Reaching for a box of Cheerios, she does a 'leap of faith' to grab hold of the cereal. It was like reaching a milestone, only except it was a box of cereal. Stefan was there at the scene as well, reading a book called, "Vampires: How to Kill."

Sure enough, Jenna was intrigued at the sight, creeping up to him to read a couple of paragraphs. Stefan notices this, leaving the book flat on the table, then looking up at Jenna. "It's actually fascinating, Jenna. There's these things that kill such a creature. Although it does take skill, it says. Wanna read a couple of chapters?", he said to her.

"It's fine, actually. Just a bit curious at why you could have read such a book.", Jenna said, partially lying to him. She just wanted to figure out why her dream depicted Stefan lying dead next to Elena in a ring of fire. Could this book connect to that? No, it couldn't. Vampires didn't exist, at least that's all that Jenna knew. It was only a story, but her curiosity got the better of her. She read a couple chapters before sinking in to the action. It was so interesting. The writer definitely spent a lot of hours on this book. Especially since it was surreal. Taking up long hours, she finally got distracted by Elena's voice.

"Jenna? I'm leaving soon, is that okay?", Jenna snapped back to reality. Elena's voice softened her, she was glad her niece was okay. Although her nightmare wasn't so real, she denied Elena's question.

"Elena, may I only request for you to stay? Just want to now what's up since you haven't made conversations with me for a long time.", said the 30 year-old. It was true. For the past year, Elena hadn't been in the house for a while, she was just there to sleep and eat. Usually, Elena would stay in the cozy home for long hours, but ever since Stefan laid a single look towards Elena, she had changed very much. To studying alone to busy as hell. Elena's tone to Jenna also changed. It sounded that lies are just coming out of Elena's mouth. It concerned Jenna, as she too was like that as well. Was she getting influenced by Stefan or what?

"That's fine, Jenna. I'm just busy having time with friends and Stefan, he really is a nice dude.", Elena said, only to having it sound more truthful. Jenna was finally getting to Elena. It brightened her day seeing now Elena would be staying for the night. Elena went upstairs as soon as the conversation died off, and Jenna bothered herself to read more of Stefan's book.

•

BAM! That was the sound Jenna and Elena heard hours later. Jenna went to investigate the scene as Elena followed. There, they saw Stefan and Damon against a window, lying unconscious. Jenna scans their surroundings to find who seems to look like Elena. Katherine. Elena dashed to the brothers as Jenna stood there stunned.

"What in the name of damn did you do now?", Elena said to her look-alike.

"Nothing much.", was all Katherine could say. "Oh hey, I see your little aunt is with you." Her eyes were trained onto Jenna. She had been confused the whole time and she knew it had been connected to Elena's routines.

"Okay, so what the hell is going here? Elena?", Jenna shots her eyes at Elena. She quickly spotted her because of her look, innocent and young. Elena turned to see Jenna looking serious at her.

"Do you want to tell, Elena? Or maybe I can just show and don't tell…", Katherine says, staring at the frightened 30 year-old.

"You won't Katherine. You won't.", Elena simply said before running into her. Both doppelgängers fought, which Katherine easily won, smacking Elena's face with her super strength. Jenna quickly reacted by pulling Elena from Katherine's grip. Elena wasn't unconscious, but she looked terrible. Her nose bled, and cheeks were red. Jenna pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and dabbed it on the bloody spots. Fortunately, Katherine's cravings wasn't high enough to get the handkerchief, although the sight of Jenna and Elena hungered the bulgarian vampire. "I'm sorry, Jenna.", she finally spat out.

"Aww, family moments.", said the sarcastic Katherine.

"What the hell?", Jenna said in an aggressive tone. "How could you possibly draw blood out from a smack?"

"Oh, Jenna. If only Elena told you the truth. But here's the story. Remember the time you accidentally 'walked into a knife'? That was all me. It's called compulsion. It's a power which lets you have the ability to make people what you want them to do.", Katherine explained.

"And I'm supposed to believe that?", Jenna responded.

"I know better than that, Jenna. Here's the thing: Vampires exist. All those myths like werewolves and witches, REAL. And I'll prove it to you.", Katherine continued. "But, I think someone else could prove it to you." Her eyes refocused to the Salvatore brothers. Stefan was the first to wake, then Damon. Jenna couldn't believe it. There were glass shards pierced to their chest, they shouldn't have made it alive. Damon quickly reacted and pulled out the shard with brute force, leading to more cuts on his hand which healed at a fast rate. Jenna blinked her eyes multiple times. It was all real. Damon and Stefan, they're blood-hungry people who were with Elena the whole time. Jenna had a sense of fear as she squeezed Elena tighter than ever before. Stefan quickly realized this, his chest was still in pain.

"Damon don't.", Elena's voice was no louder than a whisper. Damon was about to compel Jenna to forget, but Elena had protected her from that. "She had just taken vervain."

"Elena.", Jenna finally whispered out. "Why didn't you?"

"I'll explain everything, I'm sorry. I just…didn't have the guts to say it to you. I failed you.", Elena admitted. Stefan looked at Elena's expression, saddened by her look.

"Stefan, you take them both-"

"No! I'll walk Elena home. I don't want to speak or do anything with both of you, NOW!", Jenna said in a more aggressive tone. The brothers stepped back as Jenna aided Elena back to the Gilbert home. Then it was just Katherine and the Salvatores.

"Oh well, secrets can't be kept forever.", Katherine breaks the silence around her.

•

"Why didn't you tell me?", was the first thing Jenna shouted after she slammed the door shut. A rush of guilt was eroding Elena down, although she can't help it but blame herself. Jenna sighed as she shuts the window blinds, and everything that could possibly get the Salvatore brothers in the house.

"That's useless, Jenna. Vampires have super strength.", Elena informed.

"Oh do they? Now we have a damn problem here.", Jenna backed at Elena. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm so not ready for all of this."

"I'm sorry, again Jenna. I just didn't know if you could handle such a thing.", Elena finally admitted to her.

"Your mom used to tell me stories about vampires and all other beings. Can you dive in to more?", Jenna asked in a formal state. Elena could tell she needed info, now. She can't just stand there, knowing the world as we know has supernatural beings that could kill you in seconds and drain your blood out. Elena took one deep breath before telling everything she's been through. Also revealing many deaths caused by vampires, Jenna smuggled on a glass of wine. She wanted to get drunk, but her old habits pushed her not to.

"So, no garlic or holy water? Hah, like vampires would be weak to such shit.", Jenna's expression was sarcastic, that goes along with her quirky attitude. It lightened Elena's day, seeing how Jenna wasn't afraid of the facts she just threw at her. "But still, I'm scared Elena. You've been hanging out with the Salvatores for almost a year now. Isn't vampire cravings forcing them to, you know…", she paused for a moment looking for an appropriate term. "Drink that red liquid in us all?", she finally said.

"Relax, Jenna. They've been 17 or 18 for like over 150 years.", Elena said. Jenna spits out the wine after that statement, grabbing a towel to follow that.

"Well, a century? That's so unnatural.", she points out. But then again, there are vampires that lived longer, says in Stefan's book. They say the first Vampire was actually an Immortal, called Silas. He drank from an elixir his lover wanted to drink with him in the wedding, but instead he stole it and drank it along with his true lover, Amara. The author must have a connection with the supernatural world. She then remembered the book cover saying that it was written by someone named Esther Mikaelson. If she was still alive, Jenna would have barraged a ton of questions at the author. While rethinking about the book, Elena was explaining the brothers' whereabouts, which caused Jenna to snap back to reality. Of course she didn't want to talk into the supernatural world that much, but it was for her own safety. To keep them safe, which Jenna has been failing for the past year, she had to dive into facts and history. Speaking of history, Jenna thought about Alaric. Does he know the existence of vampires? She decides to wait until he says something, as she didn't want to break their relationship so soon.

"What's Jer doing? Also Caroline and Bonnie?", Jenna asked to Elena.

Elena paused for a moment when Jenna said that. Had she dove in too deep? Jenna felt guilt again, which is something she hated in life. "Caroline is a recent vampire and Bonnie's a witch.", Elena said bravely.

"So, there are also witches? Wow, I have a lot to catch up on.", Jenna points out. They spent the night conversing more about the life of a supernatural being till midnight. Jenna thinks about all the information she had received today. She felt somewhat excited. She felt a need of importance, now that knows. Still, the world out there is a mystery to her. And not too long, she stepped in the middle of chaos.

•


	2. Vampirism

**As you know, this is an AU,**

 **So that means, the events are kinda switched.**

 **Just warning all of you! Now, let's get started!**

•Last Time•

Jenna gasped awake to find herself it was a dream. It was too obvious, but she couldn't get over the fact it looked so real. Elena's tears, Stefan's dead expression, it all looked…so frightening. A knock could be heard on her bedroom door, startling her. She didn't want to open it, but groaned and shuffled to the door. Alaric appears to her, like a charming prince.

•

"You won't Katherine. You won't.", Elena simply said before running into her. Both doppelgängers fought, which Katherine easily won, smacking Elena's face with her super strength. Jenna quickly reacted by pulling Elena from Katherine's grip. Elena wasn't unconscious, but she looked terrible. Her nose bled, and cheeks were red. Jenna pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and dabbed it on the bloody spots. Fortunately, Katherine's cravings wasn't high enough to get the handkerchief, although the sight of Jenna and Elena hungered the bulgarian vampire. "I'm sorry, Jenna.", she finally spat out.

•

•Now•

Morning happened. For Jenna, she was so tired from last night's events. Now finding about the existence of vampires and other stuff, she didn't really have much time to do things anymore. But still, she had to be very active and have very sharp eyes. She had to be ready for anything because there will always be a vampire on the corner. Scanning her surroundings again, she was clear to step out her bedroom. She felt confined in the house now, even in her bedroom. She hears a knocking sound from the door, without hesitation she opened the door. Revealing Stefan, she wanted to close the door shut. But, since vampires have super strength and bad tempers, she didn't want to test Stefan.

"Hey, um…sorry about last night. I know it's a lot to take in, but I know you can handle it. You just did.", Stefan says in a quieter voice than before. She could see by the looks of his eyes that he was holding back a lot of things. Although she wanted to find out, it was best not to, so that Stefan and the others don't have any more problems to deal with. He escorts the young lady downstairs, finding Elena and Damon talking about their next plot. Elena's attention went straight to Jenna when she first sees her, her eyes trained at her.

"Oh hi, Jenna. Well, today we have a lot to do.", Elena informed her. "Alaric's going to teach you some skills. And yes, everyone else you know knows about this."

"Well thanks.", said a sarcastic Jenna. She wanted to sleep today, that's all. She hasn't procrastinate in a long time, but today just seems like mush to her. But seeing how today could start the ticking clock at the end of her life, she needed to be ready if vampires are going drink the red liquid flowing in her own body. Sighing, the 30 year-old poured in coffee and drank it from there. Stefan leaves the scene as Caroline and Bonnie stampeded to the kitchen. Jenna's eyes shot at Caroline, who seems to not notice Jenna.

"Oh hey, we got to..", Caroline says before noticing Jenna. "Oh hi Jenna!"

Elena chuckles. "You don't have to hide it anymore, Care. She knows.", was all she said.

"Oh, then ok. So, now what are we going to do?", Caroline asked.

"Well, I know that Klaus is going to do The Sacrifice…tonight.", Bonnie informed. "And I overheard Alaric being possessed by Klaus. He's coming this afternoon, I'm sure of it."

"Wait, he isn't…", Elena paused for a moment. "Oh God…"

"What?", Jenna blurts out. The looks of the girl's faces shot Jenna in the eyes. They were serious and worry-looking. What had she done?

"Jenna, you have to go outside, right now.", Elena ordered. "Klaus…I can't explain right now. Just leave!"

Elena's frightened look scared Jenna. She grabbed an emergency pack before leaving. But once she took a step outside, a hand covered her mouth. Then everything went black.

•Hours Later•

Elena was in the Salvatore house, with Elijah holding an elixir that said would revive her after Klaus drains her blood.

"I can't understand why I'm willing to do this.", Elena said while shuffling around with the elixir Elijah handed over. Her eyes were trained on the bottle, the glass heavily decorated and a purple hue moving around the glass.

"There is a possible way that the elixir won't work. Don't want to mislead you.", Elijah told her.

Elena turned to the Original vampire. "I know the chance I'm taking.", she says. Then, Bonnie came stomping to the human girl.

"Elena, have you seen Jenna?", Bonnie asks her. Elena had fhorgotten Jenna seconds ago. It worried her, wondering where Jenna was. Elena tried calling her several times, but none went through. "Same happened to me. Do you know the last thing she did before she disappeared into our eyes?"

"She was leaving the house when…I just don't remember.", Elena informed. The look on Bonnie's face frightened her, as if it were to mean that something deep has happened. "I'll go check with Jer. Can you stay here?"

Elena moved past Bonnie without hesitation after that. She walks up to the door to find Alaric/Klaus at the door.

"Oh hello, Elena.", Klaus says to her.

"Where is Jenna?", Elena said back with an angered face.

Alaric/Klaus chuckles. "Hehe. She's safe. Soon, you'll join her."

"No. No, please you can't. I understand I can die but she doesn't deserve that!", Elena protested. "Why her?"

"Because she's the only one I can kill now! If it hadn't been for your damn father, she would've still been human!", Klaus said back at her.

 _Human._ That word rang in her mind. Of all the tings she could've thought about, why that. "You didn't…"

"Kill her? Elena, you're so funny in a way.", said the possessed Alaric. "The Sacrifice happens tonight. Don't be late." He says before vanishing. Elena's eyes were bloodshot by now, Bonnie was with her.

"I'm going to die either way, it's best if Jenna lives. Bonnie, plan an escape for her. She shouldn't die just yet.", Elena informed her. She walks outside the door moments after that, following Greta, who was waiting for her outside.

•

"This is the place.", said the witch, who secretly smirked behind Elena. She scans her surroundings, finding a lady dead on the grassy terrain.

"Oh my God, Jenna!", Elena exclaimed, although her voice wasn't loud enough.

"Don't worry. Your little auntie will wake soon, and she'll be hungry.", Greta said before leaving. Shaking the 30 year-old aunt, Elena cried helplessly. She didn't want to be a part of this, but knowing Jenna was in terrible danger meant more from her than her own life. It took her moments before Jenna woke up, a sharp pain felt from her neck.

"Oh God, Why can't I remember anything?", Jenna says when being awoken.

"Do you remember how someone becomes vampire?", Elena asked the blonde woman. It took a pause for Jenna to find out.

"He killed me.", Jenna's expression was an afraid and dreary looking, Elena had to comfort her with a hug. Jenna noticed Elena's neck, it never hadn't been so irresistible before. Elena's whole body had put a trance on her, forcing her to feed it. _Don't, Jenna! This is not you!_

Her thoughts were not strong enough. Jenna leaned closer to Elena's neck. Elena had noticed this, so she tried to pry off her grasp, but it was too strong Elena couldn't even pull herself. Jenna's eyes turn a blood red color with exposed veins. Her fangs grew as she leans closer to the neck before finally sucking to the neck. Elena didn't think twice but to scream, which alarmed Jenna to stop. Jenna hadn't realized what she was doing till she saw it. Elena's neck was bleeding. Her pupils enlarged as she saw this happening, braking down to sadness. "I'm sorry, Elena.", was all she said.

Elena crawled closer to the vampire, but Jenna's eyes reminded her not to. She was feet away from her saddened aunt, who broke down from enhanced emotions.

"Jenna, stop! It's going to be okay. Just quiet down.", Elena tried to calm the 30 year-old.

Elena heard the rustling of grass. It wasn't windy enough, so someone must be approaching. "Oh goddammit shut up!", a voice said. Elena turned to look at the witch, who approaches to the two girls. She develops 2 rings of fire around Jenna and Elena, each separating the two. Elena tried to run over the flames, but the blaze grew in height to where she can't even jump over them. "Don't bother even trying to save you aunt. These flames can easily kill both of you. I suggest you stay as Klaus prepares a painless death for you."

Jenna's sobs stopped. She remembers this happening in her dream. Except the fact she was in the circle. Elena knelt down with a burn in her hand, shaking it violently. Jenna looks up to see a blonde curly haired man, his eyes were shot at her. Klaus. She finally meets the person who was going to kill her. She's lost hope at this point.

•

Klaus' ritual has begun. He first extracted the heart out of a werewolf called Jules, who was apparently an alpha of her pack. Jenna watched the whole thing happen right before her eyes, the terrified look on the werewolf as she dies. Jenna looked up to see the Original, now holding the heart of Jules. Without hesitation, he throws the heart onto a cauldron, which was probably used to make Klaus a hybrid again. His eyes darted to Jenna. "It's your turn, sweetie."

Jenna had a horrified expression when she knew that she was going to die next. Elena's look was sharp and painful to look at, her eyes were bloodshot. Greta dispels the flames around Jenna, slowly taking deep breaths. While Klaus approaches to her, Stefan however manages to grab him away from her. "Can we talk?", was all he said before disappearing. Jenna finds them on a cliff, talking.

"Jenna, you have enhanced hearing abilities. Just concentrate on them to hear them!", Elena had informed. Jenna squints her eyes as she hears them. Of course this was a perfect time to escape, but she couldn't take chances. Immediately, her eyes enlarged at what she heard.

"Stefan…He wants to replace me.", Jenna looked back Elena. Elena shook her head more, backing farther till she felt a burn on her back. She swallowed the scream as Jenna continued on their conversation.

"I'm sorry, Stefan. I have other plans for you.", Klaus says back at him. The moment arrives. Jenna's feet were frozen from the sight of the man. He held out a stake, which frightens the blonde vampire. "Shall we end this?"

Elena mouthed a 'No' to Jenna. She had a concerned look for her, but in those moments she thought of a plan. A plan that could save Elena.

"I know what I have to do Elena.", she says before vanishing. Jenna reaches towards the witch and grabs her neck. To Klaus' surprise, he lost his conscious before he realizes what happened. Before Jenna could do anything, she was pinned down to the ground by Klaus. She could Elena saying, "Turn it off, Jenna. You won't feel any pain." Jenna denied Elena's plea as she looked at Damon. Damon was right in the shadows, he winks at her. Jenna smiles at the face he gave, and chuckles a bit.

"What are you laughing at, dear? Don't you see you are-", Klaus was cut off by a sharp pain on his back. He was staked by a wooden stake right behind Damon. He chokes repeatedly before falling down to the stony ground. Jenna continues on to snap Greta's neck in order for Elena to escape. Elena panicked for the time being. It all went fast, but Jenna had done it. She killed for the first time. Although there was guilt inside of her, she felt relieved she saved both Elena's and her life. The look on Klaus' face was cold and dead.

"Elena!", was all Jenna could say before squeezing her niece. Tears wet her face as she slowly hugs Elena tighter.

"I don't understand. How could you-?", Elena said.

"It surprised me more than it surprised you, Elena.", Jenna cuts in.

"Now that dick is out of our way for now, why don't we party?", said a sarcastic Damon. He felt satisfied of staking the Original, now that Elena was safe. He'd put his life on risk for Elena.

"Thank you, Damon.", said the blonde vampire. She smiled at him, it reminded Damon of Caroline a bit.

•

Jenna smells smoke when she wakes up. Her whole body stung, and she didn't know why. But when she tilts her head a bit, she finds out that she's burning. Screams alarmed Elena as she shuts the window tight and Stefan splashing water all over the room.

"Oh, right. We forgot, Jenna.", said her niece. Jenna was a bit offended by that line, but she couldn't blame her. Last night's events were horrific, especially for her. Being a vampire for the first was a huge deal. She had just figured out about vampires and was almost killed by one hours later. She felt sick and exhausted, crashing onto her bed once more.

"Bonnie had this made.", Stefan gives a necklace to Jenna. It was a lapis lazuli pendant with a 'J' carved in the middle. "It protects you from the sun."

"Now I know why you're not burning.", said the sarcastic 30 year-old. They headed downstairs to find Jeremy and Alaric staring at Jenna, who apparently didn't want to be noticed. "What?"

Alaric was the first to answer, "Sorry, Jenna."

Jenna smuggles on a cup of coffee while Elena grabs cereal from the kitchen shelf. They toast to a fine morning as Jenna is relieved of the events of the past 2 days.

•

 **Well, that's Chapter 2 for all of you.**

 **Decided to end this with 2 chapters, it wasn't meant to be a long one :P**

 **A sequel may come out, it's a crossover haha**

 **Until, next time.**


	3. Sequel

**Not really an update...**

Yup, Truth is over. Well, too be exact I was planning maybe 5 chapters of this but then this brilliant idea popped in my head soo...

A SEQUEL IS MADE!

Why separate?

Well, the sequel is a crossover. That explains why.

What's the crossovers?

TVD/Primeval: New World

What's that about?

Go look for yourself: s/11259684/1/A-New-Kind-of-Doppelgänger (put / then do that shiz over there)

Any more updates?

Expect Jenna: IV after my school is over (tomorrow, lol)

Also Expect another AU cause I just watched the season 6 finale, and I made such great ideas.

Any more updates besides TVD?

Idk.

•

 **That's all the info for now, cy'all next time!**

 **-xBondele**


	4. Spoilers for Sequel (Prologue)

**Yes, I'm that serious with the title. Enjoy!**

 **(This is a crossover, and following events of my other fan-fiction, 'Truth')**

•

(Couple of Days ago)

Dylan Weir, a predator attack specialist was on her way to a quaint little town called Mystic Falls which resides in the U.S. state Virginia. She didn't like having to travel on car but it certainly satisfies her because she is traveling alone. The mission was to get information about strange creatures that Evan Cross picked up from that town, and it was like no other animal he ever saw. Apparently, he says they have human heartbeats, which may conclude that those 'animals' may be mammals.

Arriving late on a Monday, she first takes a quick scan of the town. It was just a calm town with lots of history, but she couldn't see anything wrong with it. _They have human heartbeats!_ That quote rang into Dylan's head as she heads for a bar called 'The Grill'. Maybe she wasn't looking hard enough. What was she supposed to look for? She shrugged as she sat down on the bar table. A girl with her friends stared at Dylan, which made Dylan feel uneasy. _Was it my style of clothes?_ Dylan's eyebrows drew closer as the girl approaches her.

"Um, I'm sorry, but who are you?", said the girl. The girl looked so confused and puzzled, Dylan's head scratched as she looked at the girl. She maybe 18 or so, and had straight brunette hair.

"Dylan. Dylan Weir. Just visiting, you know.", Dylan answers with best posture. She didn't want to make the situation more awkward than it seems, so she went on and drank her tequila. "Sorry to ask but, do you know any…you know…strange events around here?"

The girl's eyes widened a bit before answering. "Um…"

"Please tell the truth.", Dylan adds to the question.

"Well…There was one attack. She had two pin-sized wounds on her neck, parallel to each other. That's all I know.", she says with a stammering tone. The girl might have been telling a half-false and half-fact but Dylan couldn't tell by her tone. She writes the event down at her notepad, then leaves the girls. It was a strange yet good encounter, as Dylan falls asleep in her jeep.

•

(Couple of Days later)

The girl Dylan had met the other day turned out to be Elena Gilbert. She laid on her bed, kicking her legs as she writes in her diary. Her aunt, Jenna comes in through the door, with cookies in her hand.

"Oh hey Dylan…", Elena trails off as she mistook Jenna for Dylan.

"Who?", said the quirky aunt. It had been 2 weeks now since Jenna's latest 'big' news. Now as a vampire, she must adapt to the crazy features of being one or else she'd be dead by now. Ever since The Sacrifice had failed, it rang on Jenna's head as the event would've taken her life. She was still dead, but not in a manner of staying deep in the Earth.

"Long Story.", Elena finally said back. She wanted to meet up with Dylan again, but she didn't know if Dylan had left or not. She had to keep Dylan a secret from Jenna, but since they both look identical and have the same style of clothes, there's also a Klaus and many others roaming around town. She felt stressed already for having to train 2 troubled family members, and now with the addition of Jenna's possible doppelgänger visiting the 'Most Dangerous' Town in the world, she couldn't help but sigh and crash to her bed.

When Jenna takes her leave in the room, she gets up her phone and dials Dylan's number she picked form the other day. It took a few rings before she answered.

"Dylan Weir, predator attack specialist. May I help you?", Dylan greets on the phone.

"Predator Attack Specialist?", Elena answers back.

"Oh, hey Elena.", Dylan realizes her. "What's the juice?"

"You still here?", Elena asks the woman.

"Yeah, like I said. It was going to be a long investigation, remember?", Dylan explained to her. Elena had forgotten their conversations on text. She somehow likes calling better, as she loved the sounds of human voices now that vampires and werewolves are her problems.

"Well, can we meet at The Grill? I just want to talk to you, in person.", Elena said to her in a more serious tone.

Dylan grunts a bit. "Why not your house?"

"It's a bit…well I just can't tell you right now.", Elena holds back a bit of truth.

"Are you serious? I'm coming over, wether you like it or not.", Dylan says before ending the call. Elena sighs as now she has created a whole new problem. Since Jenna doesn't do much on weekends but stay at the house, what can Elena do to bug-spray her out of the house? Since she hadn't come up with good excuses lately (seen with Dylan Weir), she didn't take chances of screwing again. Throwing her phone in her bed in a poor manner, she crashes down on her bed, alerting Jenna.

•

Dylan arrives at The Gilbert house as she steps out of her jeep. It was a nice 2-story high house, although not really her taste. It was a bit classy and vintage, but had a more classical tone. Ringing the doorbell, an immediate response granted her permission to step on the house. Elena Gilbert had answered the door, who she was relieved at. Dylan slumps herself on the couch, watching some TV News.

"Hey can we go somewhere else?", said the anxious Elena.

"Why do you look so anxious or something?", Dylan says back.

•

Jenna steps downstairs to find a strange woman with the same blonde curls and hazel eyes eyes at her. As she approaches to the two girls, she could see a shocking resemblance.

"What the hell…"

Dylan's eyes widened and turned to look at the aunt right behind her. They both looked exactly the same, their jaws dropping.

"Because of that.", Elena finally spat out.

"Why didn't you tell me about her?", both girls said to the teenager.

Elena makes face-palm before crashing down the couch to explain. "Dylan, meet Jenna. Jenna, meet Dylan."

"Does she know?"

"About what?"

Elena stammers. "Hey! One at a time. Geez, it's already stressing when you have another doppelgänger from another century."

"What?"

"Elena, can you get to the point?"

Both of the girls were on the same sync as each other, like twins. "Alright, first thing is Dylan. About your investigation, you should probably cut it short…"

"Why?", she cuts in.

"…Because there are vampires around here!", Jenna blows out the truth. Dylan's right eyebrow raises at the sound of that. Jenna however felt quite refreshened that the questions had stopped. Since being a vampire recently, she had been getting a lot of hallucinations where she almost killed herself…5 times.

"You're joking."

"Yeah, but I've got proof right-"

"Jenna stop!", Elena interrupts the girls. "Dylan, vampires do exist. Also werewolves. So, I suggest-"

"I'm not leaving till I get proof, Elena. That's how it is in reality.", Dylan told her.

"Give me some blood bags."

"What?"

"They're upstairs Jenna.", Elena told her aunt.

"What, why blood bags?", said the confused blonde. Before she asked that, Jenna already vanished. Dylan scanned around the room but no, her look-alike was gone. But in seconds, Jenna arrives behind her, startling the human. Jenna starts sipping on a blood bags, which almost cause Dylan to puke.

"I'm a vampire, Dylan. There, I said it.", said a sarcastic Jenna. Elena sighs again as Dylan takes a gun and points at it at her. "Don't even try."

"Dylan, vampires can't-"

Dylan fires two shots at Jenna, which doesn't flinch the vampire. Unfortunately, the blood bag spilled in the course of the events, which pissed off the blonde vampire.

"How the hell…"

"Yea, I told you.", Jenna said back at her.

"Jenna, did you turn it off?", Elena asked the vampire.

"No!"

"What?"

"STOP!", all eyes were now on Elena. She sighed back and cleared out the blood of the spilled bag. Jenna looks on her arms to find the gunshot wounds gone. Dylan notices this, scanning it with her camera.

"Is that enough proof?", Jenna says.

Dylan shakes her head alerting Jenna a 'No' to her. Dylan looks to see her boots were covered in blood. "Crap."

"You can stay at our house for now. Take my parent's room. They're dead.", Elena says to Dylan. She gives off a worried expression before heading upstairs, leaving Jenna and Elena to themselves.

•

 **Short Intro, I know.**

 **Expect the real chapters happening maybe tomorrow.**

 **Till Next Time :)**


End file.
